


Jazztea

by Montsai



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tea Shop, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montsai/pseuds/Montsai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of tea and the sound of jazz overwhelmed my senses, but didn't even compare to the overwhelming pound of my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazztea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a restaurant the fam and I saw after eating some seafood because my sister and I make practically everything Korrasami ;)

The roar of my moped's engine died out as I pulled up into a parking spot. I smiled looking up at the familiar building. This was the place where I could relish my love for tea, and also where I could earn some cash on the side of my high school career

A large sign hung above the the doors, welcoming everyone into Jazztea.

I tugged my helmet off letting my hair fall out of the small prison, and quickly walked up into the lounge. I was immediately greeted by the soft yet strong scent of tea and the soothing sound of jazz that overwhelmed my senses.

I smiled to my boss as I pulled a long blue apron over my head, and managed to tie the knots behind me.

The place was fairly empty still, but knowing rush hour was about to start I quickly busied myself with work, from cleaning the counter to taking out the trash. Cleaning and setting up went by speedily with the help of the Beifong twins, and eventually people started flooding in.

The building quickly became more lively with the amount of people, and I reveled in the feeling as I continued making the best tea I could and served the customers to my best ability. There were many orders that I had already memorized for the many regulars we took, but there was a particular order that I would probably never forget.

It was one of the simplest orders someone could get, but it meant a lot because a certain girl with blue eyes always ordered it. A hot steamed bun, eaten with a perfect cup of hot green tea, was her favorite.

I shook my head out of the memory and tried to get back on track to taking another order from another customer.

I soon ended up in the back trying to pull out some more tea mixes and what not to make more drinks for the crowd of people that settled across the counter. As I pulled the large packet of leaves, I heard one of the twins call, "It's for you," I couldn't tell if is was Wing or Wei, but I quickly turned to make my way back. Confused, I started searching for which brother had called me out, but instead my eyes landed on familiar pair of blue ones.

The same ones I've been crushing on for the past year. The same ones that could make me laugh and smile even when I felt completely miserable. The ones that did her best to help me through engineering projects even though her knowledge was near to none, and the same ones that were next to the amber eyed, tall, handsome guy… Mako.

I felt my heart drop at the sight of them together. Korra had always talked about how cool and amazing Mako was, and I couldn't argue that he wasn't cute or strong because it was obvious he was both of those things. It was just that I couldn't trust him. It was silly thinking that, knowing that I barely even really knew the guy. Sure sometimes he would also be there when we all had a group hang out, but I never took the chance to get to know him. I blinked rapidly trying to get the thought out of my head, but it wouldn't budge. Seeing them two together like this, probably on a date or something, was like a fire that made my blood boil.

It took some willpower to compose myself, but I managed to give a small smile to them. "The usual for you Korra?"

She was in the middle of a nod when Mako interrupted, "I- actually, how about we share something," he gave a quick smirk to Korra. I instantly thought "NO" because Korra ALWAYS gets her order. It was- it was just not normal for her not to get it... Looking back up to him, Korra agreed, and it felt like my heart just tore. "Okay so, we'll just take some spicy dumplings, and I'll have ginseng tea," he eyed Korra for her drink, but I was quick to interrupt.

"I know, green tea with honey," I smiled at her and gained another back. I was glad to have my back facing them so Korra wouldn't be able to see the slight blush that I felt on my cheeks. My hands whipped around the counter for ingredients and containers like a whirlwind. Their order was promptly finished, but not before I could add Korra's favorite hot steamed buns to it. "Don't worry it's on me," I sent her another smile all the while I couldn't help but notice Mako's stare on me.

"Thanks Asami," her eyes brightened up the dimly lit setting more than anything else. "You're the best," she added before turning to find seats in front of the jazz band. I smiled again, seeing her off, but my lips quickly dropped, seeing that Mako still had his eyes plastered on me… The fluttering feeling that Korra gave me was quickly forgotten and replaced with annoyance.

I turned, trying to break his gaze, and continued work. It was hard though. Seeing him stare at me like that made me not trust him even more. He had one of the most amazing girls I've ever met on a date, and he wasn't even looking at her. What a sleeze bag. I thought about telling Korra a ton of times as I resumed working, but I didn't want to seem jealous or like I was trying to ruin her date, so I settled for watching her shoulders shake up and down- from laughter probably- and seeing them act close. It tore the my heart even more, but I pulled through, giving smiles to everyone and offering small talk to the customers.

The twins and I worked hard until the crowd slowed down. With my short break I made myself my perfect cup of jasmine tea to try and appease my boiling blood, but even the calming scent couldn't cool it. Mako and Korra together was just something I didn't want to see,, so when our boss had actually said we could have our individual breaks I offered to go last, in hopes that Mako and Korra would leave before I could enjoy my time alone and not think about them.

But I was wrong. With Wing and Wei on their breaks, sitting in the lounge, I continued to wipe down the counters and clean over and over again, trying to ignore Korra and Mako, but it was like my eyes just weren't connected to my brain.

They seemed to be talking into each other's ear, but they got further and further apart as their conversation carried on.

At first it seemed to me as if they were just have a normal exchanged, but apparently it was quickly heated, judging by the wave of Korra's arms, and the scowl set on Mako's face. Now I definitely couldn't keep my eyes off of them as the argument obviously escalated ,seeing that I could hear bits of it over the band.

My eyes widened when I saw him quickly jump up from his sit. He rubbed his temples, and yelled something before walking his way out of the shop. My eyes find Korra again and she's slouched back into the seat obviously still fuming about it.

I watched as she calmed down a little, and she took large bites out of the steamed bun. Her angry eating was cute and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at it. Before I knew it I was walking across the lounge to sit by her side… It was good too see Wei making his way back to his shift.

"Everything alright?" I regretted saying it as soon as the words left my mouth...of course things weren't alright. Her so-called date just walked off, and I knew it must've hurt her dignity at the least.

"Mako, can just be so, So infuriating. I swear," she angrily mumbled as she took more bites out of her steam bun. "I can't believe I just wasted a friday night on him," she seethed.

"It's still pretty early," I started. This was my chance. I could just ask her to hang out… nothing more. Right just hanging out. "I could maybe get off early to help you finish those steam buns," I pointed to them and offered her a closed smile. Her cold demeanor faded as a smile crept onto her lips.

"Yeah, sure. I would really like that. Thanks Asami."

"Great," I tried not to show too much excitement in my words. "I'll go tell my boss. Be right back," I pushed myself up, and as I was walking back across the counter, I could feel my cheeks begin to hurt.

It was a quick turn of events, from my heart breaking too it completely swelling up. Not even the jazz could smooth over the pounding beat of it.

I hung up my apron after giving my boss the notice that I was passing up my break and just taking the rest of the night off.

As I walked my way back to the lounge area my lips inched up into a large smile. Korra sat with her mouth full, but managed to pass a crooked grin my way. It was just one of the many things that she did that made my heart flutter like nothing else. I lowered myself next to her on the couch after I had taken one of the steamed buns.

"They're the best, right?" Korra asked referring to the buns.

I covered my mouth as I let out a chuckle with my mouth still full. "Yeah," I said pushing the food down, "it's because I made them," I bragged. Jazz flowed between us and created a comfortable silence. I took another bite out of my steamed bun, and lifted my head to ask Korra about how everything got heated between her and Mako so quickly, but I was met with her intent stare. Her eyes stood out like a sore thumb in the dim light, and it was that only thing I could focus on. After maybe a little too long, I cleared my throat, "Is there something on my face?"

It seemed to take her a moment to get back into reality, and she quickly waved her hands, "I was ju- I mean- uh, no," her arm went slump on the couch while the other rubbed the back of her neck. It was an obvious habit of hers, and just something else to love about her. After another moment she started again, "Why are you so pretty?"

I practically choked on my steamed bun and let out a small giggle. "What do you mean?" I asked after getting my thoughts collected as I felt my blood rush into my cheeks.

"It's just that- Mako- it was just really obvious his eyes were glued to you… that's kinda why we started arguing," she gave a small closed smile that didn't hold any of her familiar light. I instantly felt like this was my fault.

"I'm really sorry I-"

Korra was fast to stop me, "No, it's not like it's your fault. It just made me realize how horrible he is with romance," she chuckled, and it quickly brought up the mood.

I laughed along. "Oh, so you are so romantic yourself?" I said smoothly.

Korra just smirked and rose her brow at me, "I'm the slickest person in this whole building," she puffed. "I know how to treat my partners," she pushed herself up and walked her way to the counter, all the while I had my brow raised with every move she took. I watched as she talked to Wei, which I thought was really weird. She would never smooth talk a Beifong, especially because of how they were basically just one part of her extended family.

They didn't talk for long as he turned around making some concoction on the back counter, and Korra had turned to face me. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help the small smirk that tugged at my lips. Her signature crooked grin painted over her lips as she winked at me. I shook my head at the gesture, but the pace of my heart and tickle in my gut were impossible to ignore.

She turned back to get her finished drink, offering Wei a small bow before making her way back to the couch. "Here you go, princess," she handed me the cup.

I gladly took the beverage, "What, couldn't snatch Wei's number?" I joked, taking a whiff of the hot cup. Taking in the scent, a smile instantly crept onto my lips. It was my favorite. Jasmine tea.

"Not exactly who I was going for anyways," she bashfully rubbed her neck again.

I shook my head again after getting her drift, "Well I think you're great at 'treating your  partner ," I teased taking a sip of my tea. "Thanks for remembering my favorite," a warm smile settled on my lips.

"I only did it to prove my point," she faked.

"Really?" I said, taking the opportunity to tease her even more by closing up on her with my face, our heads only inches apart. I smirked as I could hear her gulp and see the slight blush appear on her cheeks. After getting such a reaction I felt more butterflies. I pulled back and chuckled, "I'll just take this as a payback for all the steam buns and green teas I had to make for you."

She smiled sheepishly again, and I swear this was the most bashful I've ever seen her since we've met a few years ago. After a moment of our stares on each other, we abruptly bursted into laughter, and the whole night was full of chuckles, and highkey lowkey flirting. All while the smooth jazz seemed to give us both more courage.

Enough courage for me at least….

After a long night of talking and laughing, soon after the band left and we were on our way out, I stopped. I watched as Korra walked a little further not noticing that I had, while I took the time to pull all the soothing music, tea, and food that I enjoyed and tried to keep my tone just as smooth. I couldn't stutter.

"Something wrong, Asami?" Korra looked back at me her eyes sincere.

This was it… "No, everything's great. I was just wondering if you wanted to do this again? Maybe at Narook's… next weekend?" I asked sheepishly.

My heart pounded on end, tittering on breaking and making point.

It was a moment before Korra's face of sincere worry turned into her trademark face of crooked grins and bright eyes, "Sounds perfect."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very highly appreciated ;) ;)


End file.
